Dibujando TÚ sonrisa
by Zuri-Cullen
Summary: Después de la muerte de Reneé, Bella tiene que ir a vivir con su padre, Carlisle, sin imaginarse que en aquel lugar podrí encontrar un nuevo motivo para sonreír. BS/EC
1. Una nueva vida

**LES DEJO MI NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA APOYEN Y QUE LES GUSTE…**

_**DIBUJANDO TU SONRISA**_

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

BELLA POV

Los últimos días que pase con ella fueron…¿cómo decirlo?, normales; desayunamos juntas, platicamos de mi y de ella, la ayude a preparar la comida antes de que Phill llegara a la casa, trataba de mantener en orden todo lo que ella necesitaría antes de que regresara de nuevo al internado, Renneé, mi madre, digamos que era un poco despistada, a veces le bromeaba con que no perdía su cabeza porque sus hombros y cuello la sujetaban bien, aunque admito que algo de ella heredé, la torpeza sobre todo.

Sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta que en esos días nunca le dije un te quiero, ni siquiera le demostré mucho afecto; estoy segura que ella donde quiera que este sabe perfectamente que la amo, que para mí fue la mejor madre, que a pesar del tiempo que pase siempre va a estar viva en mi corazón y que la voy a extrañar como no tiene idea, ella siempre de alguna forma me indicaba el camino a seguir pero ahora ni siquiera se que hacer con mi vida, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo y decirle todas aquellas cosas me sentiría mejor.

Recuerdo que nuestras últimas palabras fueron " Nada de traerme cosas extrañas", "Ok Bella, ¿sabes que te quiero?", mi respuesta fue únicamente un sí, si tan sólo pudiera haberle dicho que yo también…

Después de ese fin de semana me dirigí al internado, no voy a mentir que a veces es un poco desesperante estar encerrada toda la semana y algunos fines, pero yo había decidido después de que mi madre se casara con Phill, era muy buena persona y amaba a mi mamá, yo solo quería verla feliz y él viajaba mucho debido a su trabajo, así que decidí inscribirme a aquel lugar para que ella lo acompañara. Llevaba más de dos años en ese internado y hoy era mi partida.

Me encontraba arreglando mi ropa en las maletas, así como mis libros y demás cosas en unas mochilas, escuche el crujido de la puerta, no era necesario voltear, sabía perfectamente que era Janett, mi mejor amiga en aquel lugar, la única que en realidad sabía como me encontraba en esos momentos.

Lentamente se acerco a uno de mis cajones y saco un poco más de mi ropa para dármela – Mriam me acaba de decir que en media hora llega tu taxi para llevarte al aeropuerto.- pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, la abrace – Hay Bella, lo siento, yo soy la que te debería estar dando ánimos y mírame.

-Ya me has dado suficiente fortaleza todos estos días, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti- le dije sinceramente.

Unos instantes las dos nos sonreímos y comenzamos de nuevo con lo que estaba haciendo- Va hacer un cambio demasiado drástico- escuche decirle mientras me daba algunos zapatos- Nunca había escuchado de Forks.

- Yo algunas veces, - Renneé me lo había mencionado- sólo se que llueve demasiado y hay mucho follaje.

-De Phoenix a Forks, del sol a la lluvia- dijo en un susurro pero claramente audible- ¿segura que no hay ninguna otra opción?

No le contesté de inmediato, recorrí mí buró para cerciórame que ninguna de mis fotos de mi madre se me olvidarán, antes de contestarle tomé un recorte que se encontraba sobre mi calma y lo guarde en la bolsa de mi pantalón. – Renneé y yo no teníamos otro familiar- le dije, claramente pude ver como su rostro cambiaba al comprender que su pregunto me hizo recordar lo sucedido- y bueno, ahora él es el único que se puede hacerse cargo de mí, recuerda que soy menor de edad.

-Pero cada día falta menos, cuándo los cumplas podemos ver que hacemos para que regreses- me dijo feliz al pensar en eso-no creo que sea tan malo.

-No lo sé- le respondí, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería- a mi supuesto padre nunca lo he conocido muy bien que digamos, sólo por teléfono.

Antes de que saliéramos de aquella habitación se volteó- Pero en el funeral…, hay Bella, lo siento no era mi…

-No te preocupes- se veía arrepentida por haber comentado eso, sabía perfectamente que no lo hacía con mala intención. Cuando nos encontrábamos en la planta baja rumbo a la dirección le contesté- Cuando era más chica hablaba con el por teléfono, pero solo eso- ella miro un poco sorprendida, no me gustaba hablar mucho de "mi padre"- cuando lo ví en aquel lugar realmente me sorprendió, nunca imaginé verlo ahí.

-¿Entonces? le importas- nos encontrábamos enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de la dirección-

-Creo que sólo fue por compromiso- le dije antes de entrar a recoger mis papales y agradecerle a mi ex directora por el apoyo que me había brindado.

Después de arreglar los asuntos y de despedirme de algunas personas en aquel lugar, Janett me acompaño a esperar el taxi a fuera de la escuela, permanecimos en silencio durante el trayecto, ella me ayudó con una de las mochilas que llevaba y yo traía una maleta arrastrando y otra mochila en mis hombros.

-¿Segura que no te quieres despedir de los chicos?- me pregunto cuando ambas nos sentábamos en una de las bancas afuera de la escuela.

-Ayer lo hice- le dije, pero el rostro de Janett me hizo comprender que no me había creído – en serio, lo hice- agregué- si lo hago de nuevo no se si podré irme.

-Entonces no lo hagas

Escuche decirme, justo en ese momento el automóvil que me llevaría al aeropuerto se estacionó a unos pasos de dónde nos encontrábamos, no tuve que responderle, solo me levante de la banca y ella me siguió.

-Tan si quiera prométeme que te vas a cuidar y si te pasa algo me llamaras en seguida.- yo asentí y me arroje a sus brazos.

-Te voy a extrañar- unas lágrimas bajaban por mi mejilla al despedirme por última vez de mi amiga, sabía que no la vería en mucho tiempo.

-¿crees que yo no tonta?- nuestro abrazo se hizo mas fuerte, las dos nos queríamos más que unas simples amigas, ninguna se quería separar, lo tuvimos que hacer cuando oímos carraspear al chofer a nuestro lado.

Una última mirada nos dirigimos después de que aquel hombre había metido mis cosas a su cajuela, subí al taxi y lo último que alcance a ver era como una lágrima caía por el rostro de mi mejor amiga. El viaje fue bastante rápido, así como mi ascenso al avión que me llevaría a Seattle, se suponía que ahí vería a Carlisle para que después me llevara a Forks, a su casa.

Carlisle, mi padre biológico, creo que era él la persona que menos me esperaba ver aquel día del funeral de mi madre y Phill.

El avión comenzaba a despegar y me acomode mejor en mí asiento, saque aquel recorte de periódico que llegaba guardado en la bolsa de mi pantalón y lentamente lo desdoble:

**TRAGICO ACCDIENTE EN LA RUTA 115**

_MUEREN DOS PERSONAS POR EL CHOQUE AUTOMOVILÍSTICO_

Aquellas palabras del encabezado fueron las que primero llamaron mi atención, mientras mi mirada bajaba a la foto que se encontraba de un auto completamente deshecho una lágrima también lo hacia, muchas imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza cuando cerré mis ojos, recordé claramente que por esa nota en el periódico me había enterado de que René ya no iba a estar nunca más conmigo, mi descontrolada reacción al tratar de localizarla por su móvil. Si no hubiera sido por Janett, Fred y Brad que se encontraron en el lugar cuando paso eso, no se que hubiera pasado; me ayudaron a comunicarme con los familiares de Phill, fueron ellos los que confirmaron la lamentable noticia. Ni siquiera supe bien lo que paso después de que lo hicieron.

Dos días después estaba siendo llevada por mis amigos y la directora al funeral de Renneé y Phill. Nunca imagine encontrármelo apoyado cerca del féretro de mí madre, cuando lo ví de inmediato lo reconocí, me acordaba de su bello rostro a pesar de muchos años que habían ya pasado de la separación de mis padres.

Un abrazo me recibió cuando me le acerque, sus brazos fríos me rodearon y yo de igual forma lo hice, al separarme me sorprendí, mi memoria nunca le hizo honor a su belleza, se veía tan joven, de la misma edad en que lo recordaba aunque ahora debería de estar mas cerca de los cuarenta. Me preguntó como estaba y le respondí que bien, auque no era así, me separe de él y me dirigía al lugar que mas temía desde que confirme aquella nota. Ví su sonrisa y su rostro sereno, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y sentí como mí cuerpo se empezaba a desplomar, antes de que tocara el piso sentí de nuevo aquellos brazos fríos rodeándome, _"tranquila, estoy aquí"_, me dijo.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, secándome las lágrimas derramadas, di una última vista aquel recorte antes de volverlo a doblar y guardar. Después de lo sucedido él me dijo que le gustaría que fuera a vivir con él, pero en realidad que otra opción nos quedaba a los dos, Carlisle era el único familiar vivo que tenía y yo creo que él se sentiría culpable si me dejaba, de alguna forma desamparada.

Ahora estoy aquí, a punto de llegar a Seattle e irme a vivir con aquel hombre que no había visto durante casi quince años; después de lo que paso en el funeral solo hable con él por teléfono para ponerme de acuerdo en el día en el que me iría con él.

Antes de lo que pensaba ya me encontraba bajando del avión, espere a que mis cosas fueran traídas, las tomé cuando ya estaban pasando todos los equipajes de la gente y como pude cargarlas me dirigí a la sala de espera para ver si se encontraba ahí, al no encontrarlo decidí mejor ver si estaba afuera antes de llamarlo al teléfono que me había dado por si algo me ofrecía.

Baje mis cosas al piso y observe los automóviles que se encontraban cerca, ninguno de los conductores era él. Antes que decidiera tomar mi celular para llamarle, un mercedes negro y de vidrios oscuros aparcó muy cerca de mí. Ví como de el se bajaba Carlisle, su tez pálida me llamó bastante la atención, tal vez era porque en el funeral el lugar era encerrado y de baja luz que no me di cuenta de lo pálido que era; al momento recordé a mí mamá, pensaba que lo pálido lo había sacado de ella aunque ahora veía a quien me parecía en eso.

- Hola- me saludó con su blanca sonrisa- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- preguntó después de que yo lo hubiera saludado en voz baja, varias personas nos veían, más mujeres que hombres y he de aceptar el porque, Carlisle era bastante atractivo y su suéter negro con sus pantalones de vestir lo hacían lucir bastante juvenil que hasta yo dudaría de su edad si no la supiera.

-Tranquilo – contesté mientras tomaba mis cosas como si nada y nos dirigíamos a su carro, guardo las cosas en la cajuela y me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pasara.

-¿Quieres que ponga la calefacción?- me preguntó después de encender el motor y verme como me cruzaba de brazos debido al frío que había en el lugar, en algunos minutos la lluvia se vendría.

No te preocupes estoy bien.

Pasamos buen rato en silencio, ninguno sabía como romper el hielo que se había formado entre nosotros y como hacerlo después de tanto tiempo sin hablar, la última llamada en la que lo hicimos fue cuando tenía como trece años.

Mi vista fue a dar al retrovisor de mi lado, note como mis ojos chocolates se notaban un poco rojos y mis ojeras los hacían notar más, toda la culpa la tenían las varias noches en vela que había pasado. Se puede decir que no me veía tan mal a pesar de todo, aunque no se podía decir que era tan atractiva como el hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado, algo había sacado de él a parte de mi palidez.

Subí el cierre de mi chamarra para guardar más el calor y a los pocos segundos note como el clima dentro del carro empezaba a calentarse mientras que afuera las gotas chocaban contra el parabrisas- Gracias- le susurre, él solo me dirigió una sonrisa.

Durante un tiempo seguí observando sus ojos color miel o ¿dorados?- ¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó con curiosidad al ver que no apartaba mi vista de él.

-Nada, solo que estaba segura que tenías los ojos azules- le dije, una ligera risa salio de Carlisle, mientras que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, podría jurar que un ligero brillo salía de la suya.

-Ya han pasado mucho años desde que nos vimos- me dijo después de un rato que pasamos en silencio- de hecho me sorprende de que te hayas acordado de mí.

-Tengo buena memoria- un doble sentido me salió en mi frase pero dudaba de que se diera cuenta- aunque para serte sincera pensé verte mas viejo y no así, a ti no te pasan los años- ante mi comentario arqueo las cejas.

-Y en cambio tu si que los has hecho- de nuevo dejo de ver el camino para voltearme a ver- ya eres toda una señorita, estas muy guapa ¿sabes?- sentí como el color subía en mis mejillas- ya no queda nada de mi niña- prosiguió.

-¿Tu niña?- le pregunté y no pude dejar de soltar un quejido de desaprobación tras sus palabras, Carlisle de inmediato noto el error que había cometido. Y como decirme aquello si él nunca había estado de esa forma conmigo.

De nuevo el silencio se apodero en el automóvil mientras me acomodaba mejor en mí asiento, note como los árboles pasaban muy rápido ante mis ojos y todo se veía tan verde, si duda Janett tenía razón, sería un gran cambió en mi vida y todavía me faltaba por saber más de ellos.

-Bella- me llamó Carlisle sin dejar de ver el camino- nos va a dar mucho gusto tenerte en casa.

Sus palabras así de repente me dejaron aturdida, ¿Cómo que nos va a dar?, acaso él no vivía solo – ¿A que te refieres con eso de nos va a dar?

-Me refiero a toda la familia- sus ojos de nuevo me buscaron para ver mi reacción.

-¿Te volviste a casar?- le pregunté, tal vez en aquellos años en que no habíamos sabido nada el uno del otro lo había hecho, pero sin duda esto sería más incomodo de lo que había pensado; una cosa era él y otra muy distinta su familia, tal vez ni siquiera habían sabido que existiera.

-Así es, no te preocupes por ellos, están feliz de conocerte al fin- me dijo como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, un sus piro salió de mí, él hablaba como si fueran varias personas, sin duda sus hijos y al pensar eso me sentí más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

-Tal vez esto no sea lo mejor.

Sentí como la velocidad disminuyo y su mano, completamente fría, me acariciaba una mejilla- Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que vendrías a vivir conmigo, haremos todo lo posible para que te sientas cómoda. Hasta Esme y Alice arreglaron tu nueva recámara, espero que te guste.

Le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento aunque ni siquiera supiera quienes eran esas dos personas, Carlisle se dio cuenta de aquello.

-Esme es mi esposa y Alice una de mis hijas.

-¿Acaso tienes más hijos?- pregunté.

-Cinco- creo que mi cara se lo dijo todo porque se empezó a reír.- No vayas a creer que en realidad son mis hijos, todos son adoptados.

Y ahora si no comprendía nada- Sabía que tendrías noticias que darme sobre tu vida pero nunca pensé que me saldrías con esto- le dije sinceramente.

De nuevo su risa llego a mis oídos- te llevaras bien con ellos, se puede decir que todos son más o menos de tu edad.

-¿De mi edad?, entonces tienen 17.

-Alice y Edward sí, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett son más grandes.

No le dije ninguna otra cosa durante el trayecto, me dedique a observar el paisaje nuevamente pero fueron pocos los minutos que lo hice, las casa comenzaron a aparecer cada vez mas cerca una de otras, por fin había llegado a Forks. Aquel puebla no era muy grande pero pude notar que en el se podía encontrar cosas sin tener que ir a un lugar más habitado; cuando pasamos cerca de la librería me prometía a mí misma irla a visitar, si iba a pasar ahí casi un año tendría que tener varios libros para no aburrirme en mi habitación, ahí era donde quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible.

-Mira- lo escuche decir, señalándome en la dirección donde se encontraba un edificio- ahí esta la preparatoria de Forks, me adelante a inscribirte en ella.

Sólo le susurre un gracias.

Nos fuimos alejando de nuevo del pueblo por la carretera, pude notar como empezaba a disminuir la velocidad, entro por un sendero que a pesar de ser estrecho era lo bastante amplio para el coche. Anduvimos un rato en el hasta que los árboles y maleza se empezaba a despejar dejándome ver una enorme casa de colores claros.

-Bienvenida a casa hija.

Volteé a verlo, me dedico una sonrisa mientras dejaba el automóvil debajo de un pequeño domo dónde se encontraban otros 3 autos; de seguro a Carlisle le había ido muy bien como médico durante estos años.

El motor se apago, estaba dispuesta a salir pero su voz me detuvo y en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba lo tenía abriéndome la puerta y ofreciéndome su mano para que bajara. – Bonitos carros.

-Son de los chicos, le gusta las comodidades.

-Y a quién no- me acerque mas para poder observarlos, a pesar de que entre ellos se encontraba un BMW convertible de color rojo o aquel jeep enorme y lujoso, el que mas me gusto fue el Volvo plateado, sin duda su dueño tenía muy buen gusto.

-Bella- me volvió a llamar Carlisle, lo ví sujetando mis cosas y juntos nos dirigimos a la entrada.

La fachada aunque simple era hermosa, mantenía algunos estilos clásicos en ella y le hacia dar un toque de bienvenida a cualquiera que la viera. Carlisle tomó la perilla y lentamente le dio vuelta, si afuera aquella casa era espectacular por adentro era mucho mejor, el mármol blanco del piso hacía resaltar los muebles, el ventanal dejaba ver la naturaleza que nos rodeaba y que daba un toque a las escaleras que ascendía en forma circular.

-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto, aunque creo que mí expresión le decía suficiente.

-Hermosa- que otra cosa le podía decir si no mas que la verdad.

Unos pasos empezaron a sonar cerca de mí y me gire en dirección de donde provenían, una chica pequeña, de cabello oscuro, corto y en puntas, con cara de duendecillo pero sumamente hermosa aparecía de lo que podría ser la sala, una mujer se acercaba también y poso su mano en el hombro de la anterior, su cara mantenía la forma de un corazón y asentaba sus bellos ojos de igual forma que lo hacia su cabello dorado y ondulado. Detrás de ellas venía un joven alto y de cabellera rubia, bastante atractivo y con un cuerpo atlético; me miraba con curiosidad y los nervios que había sentido al entrar pronto se empezaron a intensificar.

-No sabes el gusto que me da conocerte al fin- la voz de la primera me saco de mis pensamientos.

No supe que decir, sentí como el brazo de mi padre me rodeaba- Alice, Esme, Jasper, les presento a Bella.

Ambas me dirigieron una sonrisa la cual les devolví- Con que ella es tu hija, eh Carlisle- una voz nos hizo que todos volteáramos a ver. Unas personas descendían por la escalera.

De inmediato encontré al dueño de aquella voz, un chico bastante musculoso, de esos que parece que pasan horas y horas en el gimnasio, su cabello era rizado pero su rostro, a pesar de su cuerpo, me recordaba a un niño pequeño por la sonrisa con la que bajaba a nuestro encuentro.

-No nos habías dicho que era tan bonita- dijo como si nada cuando término por descender.

De inmediato me sonroje por su comentario, tras de mí pude notar la risa de Carlisle y la de los demás.- Bella, te presento a Emmett- y como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida me abrazó y me dio la bienvenida a su casa.

-¿Ustedes no piensan venir?- escuche preguntar a Esme cuando me separe del abrazo de aquel chico.

Mi mirada siguió a la de los demás topándome con una chica hermosa, su cabellera rubia y larga caía delicadamente por sus hombros, su rostro delicado y su cuerpo perfectamente definido lo descansaba apoyándose en el término de la escalera.

Rose, ven a conocer a Bella. Emmett se acerco a ella para traerla hacia nosotros, aunque aquellos ojos con los que me recibía no eran para nada de mi agrado.

-Y tú Edward, no piensas bajar.- De nuevo mi padre miraba hacia la mitad de la escalera.

No pude creer lo que veía ante mí, era como si un ángel hubiera bajado; su tez era sumamente pálida pero la ropa oscura que llevaba hacia que todo él resaltara, no era tan musculoso como sus hermanos y aún así, por primera vez en mi vida, me veía embobada por el suyo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron después de haber visto en un todo, su hermoso rostro y su cabello ondulado y de colores dorados, me desconcertó ver aquellos ojos de color oscuro, nadie en mí vida me había observado de esa manera como él lo estaba haciendo, sus ojos trataban de decir o comunicar algo que no me explicaba pero al mismo tiempo parecía que aquel chico trataba de ¿controlarse?.

Y aún así no podía apartar mi vista de aquel ser que se encontraba a unos metros de mí.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Que tal?? Les gusto?? Díganme que sí porque estaré esperando sus opiniones acerca del capitulo, se que a lo mejor no es muy impactante pero ya verán en los que se viene, estoy segura que les gustará porque tendrá de todo.**

**Bueno me despido y espero que la continúen leyendo en el otro capitulo…**

**Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo…. Bye………**


	2. Sorpresas y regalos

_**DIBUJANDO TU SONRISA**_

**2.**** Sorpresas y regalos**

BELLA POV

Delante de mí estaba la perfección, que más podía decir, cada uno de los integrantes de esa familia era perfecto, ni siquiera creía conocer alguna palabra que los calificara; me sentía rara en aquel vestíbulo con todas las miradas puestas en mí, sin embargo la mía no dejaba de ver a aquel ángel que me observaba desde las escaleras.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí Edward?- una voz dulce sonó por la habitación- se educado y baja a saludar- le dijo, volteé a ver a la persona que hablaba, se veía bastante joven aunque no tanto como los demás, sin duda era la esposa de Carlisle.

Aquel chico comenzó ha bajar pero en ninguna ocasión me volteo a ver de nuevo, note como su respiración era un poco agitada hasta que se detuvo dónde se encontraba su hermana recargada en la columna.- Hola- me dijo en un susurro.

-Hola.

-Wuoaw que ánimo- nos dijo la pequeña, se llamaba Alice, no?

-¿Y que tal el viaje?- escuche que volvía a hablar la esposa de Carlisle- espero que no haya estado muy cansado- la mirada que me brindo era tierna y yo le medio sonreí.

-Estuvo bien- le dije- y solo un poco cansado.

-Si quieres subir a tu habitación a descansar, adelante- me dijo mi padre- o tal vez desees comer un poco- añadió.

Tras haber dicho ese comentario ví como la rubia despampanante hacia un gesto desagradable al igual que el granadote fortachón aunque la de él parecía de su susto- no gracias, tal vez después- les dije y estaba segura que escuche un suspiro de alguno.

-Entonces porque no vamos a tu habitación, espero que realmente te guste- me dijo muy animadamente Alice, era realmente complicado no sonreírle a aquella chica.

-Vamos.

Ella de inmediato se acerco a mí y levanto mis pesadas maletas con una facilidad sorprendente- ¿no quieres que te ayude?- Alice empezó a reírse y me tomo con su otra mano libre para subir rápidamente por las escaleras, cuando volteé me tope con una sonrisa de mi padre al igual que la de su esposa, ¿en realidad no estaban molestos por tenerme aquí?. Gire mi cabeza para ver de nuevo a aquel chico que me dejo encantada pero él ya no estaba ahí, ¿cuándo había dejado el vestíbulo?

Me concentré de nuevo en Alice que seguía jalándome a mí nueva habitación, subimos dos niveles y recorrimos un pasillo para al final encontrarme con tres puertas, nos dirigimos a la última.

-Esta es- me dijo al pararse y me ánimo para que abriera la puerta.

Cuando la abrí quedé completamente asombrada, me adentre a aquella habitación de paredes blancas con diseños azules en ellas, de donde provenía la luz era de una puerta de vidrio corrediza que daba a un pequeño balcón y que dejaba ver el bosque que se encontraba atrás de la casa. Me giré para ver el amueblado, la cama estaba al lado derecho y pegada la cabecera a la pared, el clóset que era de madera pero que tenía las puertas blancas estaba a un lado de la cama, había un escritorio cerca de donde se salía al balcón y un librero al lado de este con varios libros clásicos y actuales, contenían mis favoritos.

-Carlisle nos dijo que te gustaba leer, él y yo pusimos algunos que tal vez te gustarían tener- la voz de Alice salió tras de mi espalda.

-Gracias, la verdad no se que decirles, esto es…

Alice se empezó a reír- sabía que te iba a gustar pero si quieres modificar algo adelante, aunque creo que no lo harás.

Sonó segura cuando me lo dijo, como si lo supiera desde antes pero ella tenía razón, no había nada que cambiar, la verdad, es que nunca pensé que me iba a topar con todo esto cuando llegué.

-Bella- me llamó y ví como se dirigía a una puerta que no había visto- esta puerta da al baño.

-¿Una de las puertas que pasamos era el baño? – le pregunté tontamente lo que hizo que ligeramente me sonrojara- ¿la otra de quién era?

-Sí, era la del baño- me dijo amablemente sin dejar de quitar su sonrisa- la otra puerta era la habitación de Edward.

En cuanto mencionó su nombre mis mejillas subieron mas su tono, no se sí ella se dio cuenta porque se empezó a reír, aunque creo que sí.

-Lo bueno de estar arriba es que solamente te tocara compartir baño con él, ya veras el caos que se origina el lunes con Emmett.

-¿Un poco de líos por el baño?

-Ni que se diga- yo seguía revisando los libros que ahí había, mientras que Alice estaba sentada en mi cama observándome.- Sabes algo, creo que seremos buenas amigas- me dijo después de un corto silencio.

Volteé para buscarla y no supe porque pero le sonreí- Yo creo que sí.- era imposible que no le hubiera contestado eso, me estaba cayendo muy bien.

-¿Y que te parece todo esto?

-Muy verde- le dije y ví en dirección al bosque.

-Un poco, pero ya veras que te divertirás con todos nosotros, estábamos ansiosos de que llegaras.

-No creo que todos lo hayan estado- dije en un susurro más para mí que para ella.

-Sí lo dices por Rosalie o Edward, ellos son así, no son tan ogros como parecen- me sorprendí que me hubiera escuchado y como si supiera lo que pensaba añadió- Todos tenemos muy buen oído en esta casa, en especial Edward.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Cuéntame de ti? Anda- me insistió.

-No hay mucho que contar, no soy de la clase de chica que les pase mucho, ya te habrás dado cuento.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco- Lo que pasa es que no has tomado confianza, pero cuando la tengas ya verás. Ahora sí, dime algo de ti.

Reí un poco- tengo 17- le dije pero la expresión de Alice me confirmo que ya lo sabía-mmm… vengo de Phoenix- de nuevo reí al verla.

-Estabas en un internado, tu padre es Carlisle y te gusta el color azul, si eso ya lo se, pero ¿que te gusta hacer?- me preguntó ya desesperada.

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el azul?- le pregunté pero me dí cuenta en la habitación, había azul en ella, por supuesto que Carlisle les había dicho que era mi color favorito- olvídalo, entonces, ¿quieres saber que me gusta hacer?- ella asintió ya tirada en mi cama y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos- me encanta leer, estar un rato platicando con mis amigos por el chat, salir a despejarme, mmm… dibujar- al decir lo último Alice aplaudió como si por fin dijera lo que ella quería escuchar.

-¿Tenías muchos amigos?

-Pocos en realidad.

-Espero que no los extrañes mucho, pero bueno, creo que mejor te dejo descansar- me dijo parándose de mi cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Me gusto sabes que te haya gustado todo- yo le agradecí de nuevo y ella cerró la puerta.

Una vez más miré todo el cuarto, en realidad me gustaba todo esto, tendría que agradecerle también a Carlisle y a Esme en cuanto los viera. Fui hasta dónde estaba mi maleta y la tomé, me peso y tuve que emplear mis dos manos para cargarla y dejarla arriba de la cama. "Si que Alice tenía mucha fuerza. Cargarla todas las escaleras y con un solo brazo", pensé en cuanto me disponía a guardar mis cosas en aquel clóset.

Al abrirlo me llevé un gran sorpresa, delante de mí estaba un caballete estilo francés con un lienzo blanco en él y un moño azul en este, era hermoso, de seguro Carlsile tenía algo que ver en esto. Lo saqué para examinarlo y ví que en la cajón que tenía para guardar las cosas había un set de dibujo y acrílico bastante completo, dirigí mi atención de nuevo al lienzo y le iba a quitar el moño hasta que me di cuenta que en este estaba sujeta una tarjeta.

"Espero que te guste y cuando lo estés utilizando recuerdes lo tanto que te quiero, Carlisle", leí en la tarjeta, quite el moño y lo lancé al bote de la basura, ¿Cómo podía decir que me quería si toda mi vida nunca estuvo conmigo? De niña, quería que el estuviera conmigo tan solo unos minutos para poderle abrazar, pero nunca tuvo tiempo para mí.

Aunque mi cabeza quería romperla, no pude, fui a donde estaban los libros y la guarde en uno, puse su regalo en un espacio dónde entraba bien la luz y regrese de nuevo a la tarea que iba a empezar a hacer, doble y puse mi ropa en el clóset.

Al terminar me tiré en mi nueva cama y abrace a uno de los cojines que estaban en ella, mi mente se dedico a recordar todo lo que había pasado este día, a la familia de mi padre, "Su familia", todos ellos, no había una palabra concreta para definirlos, para definirlo a él, era él chico más atractivo que había visto en mi vida y con su imagen me quedé profundamente dormida.

No soñé nada en especial y solo abrí los ojos cuando sentí una ligera ráfaga de aire frío en mí espalda, me hizo girar y noté que un lado de mi cuerpo estaba tapado con una cobija; ya había oscurecido por completo pero la luz que entraba dejaba ver mas o menos en ella, no me había dado cuenta que alguien estaba parado afuera en el balcón y observando las estrella.

Me traté de parar pero antes de que lo hiciera la persona que estaba afuera entró- No te desperté, ¿verdad?- reconocí su voz, era mi padre el que ahora me miraba, su rostro a pesar de la oscuridad se podía notar al igual que aquellos ojos dorados que no pude dejar de ver.

-No- le conteste, el se acercó más a donde yo estaba- ¿Dormí mucho?- le pregunté mientras me acomodaba en la cama

-Un poco, vine a verte hace como una hora para preguntarte si querías comer algo, espero que no te importe que me haya quedado- se sentó en un costado de donde yo me encontraba.

-En absoluto, es tu casa de todos modos.

-Y ahora también es tuya, no lo olvides.

Me sentí incómoda al tenerlo ahí, no hable, espere a que él dijera algo pero no lo hizo, solo se dedico a observarme, yo simplemente desvié mi mirada que se fue a dirigir al caballete.

-Gracias- le susurre.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó sin entender el porque de mi agradecimiento.

-Por el caballete y por haberme traído aquí.

Nuestra mirada se encontró y ví como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa- No tienes porque agradecer nada- note como él quería decir otra cosa pero se arrepintió- y espero que te haya gustado- me dijo señalando el caballete.

-Me encanto, pero ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba dibujar?- le pregunté a penas fijándome en ese detalle.

-Tú madre siempre me decía lo bonito que dibujabas, de bebé siempre me pedías una hoja y colores- me dijo, recordando mi niñez.

-¿Hablaste con mi mamá?- me impresiono cuando me lo dijo, Renné nunca me comento nada de él, aunque si lo había hecho comprendía perfectamente el porque no me dijo nada, simplemente me hubiera enojado con ella.

-Sí- dijo un poco dudoso de su afirmación- algunas veces nos escribíamos y me contaba de ti- esto último trajo de nuevo su sonrisa.

-No lo sabía- nadie dijo nada más.

-Te había traído un poco de leche y pan para que cenaras- me dijo pasados unos minutos en silencio, se paro y acerco las cosas que se encontraban en mi escritorio a uno de los buros.

-Gracias- le volví a decir.

-Que tengas dulces sueños- se acerco y me beso delicadamente mi cabeza, no pude dejar de sentir su frío contacto.

Después de eso salió de mi cuarto y cerro la puerta, decidí cenar y cambiarme para poder meterme en las cobijas y dormir. Ese día había sido realmente cansado, me había encontrado de nuevo con mí pasado y por lo que antes hubiera dado todo, el tener aún padre; y sin embargo, mis sentimientos estaban confundidos, años sin saber de él y ahora estaba conmigo, con una esposa e hijos con los cuales tendría que convivir, tan siquiera Alice no sería un problema.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Por fin actualice aquí, estaba un poco bloqueada en este y aparte estaba prestando mas atención a " del dolor al odio y después al amor" me da gusto que lo hayan aceptado también y espero que este también sea de su agrado.**_

_**¿les guste el capítulo? Ojala no se les haya hecho demasiado corto, coméntenme y díganme ¿que tal?, les prometo que les va ir gustando cada vez mas en los siguientes capítulo.**_


End file.
